We are Here
by Yandere-imouto
Summary: —Semua Mimpi-mimpi buruk yang menghantuimu sebentar lagi akan lenyap untuk Selama-lamanya, Jadi Kau tidak perlu cemas lagi.. Hapuslah air matamu, Wahai Kawanku; Karena Kami disini dan akan selalu disini bersama mu.."


**Pertemuan Dunia, Rome , Italia.**

Kedua Personifikasi Negara dibarisan paling depan yang tepat mengahadap kearah seorang teman mereka yang duduk berlawanan arah. Dia Sedari tadi hanya membungkam mulut, Berbeda sekali karena biasanya Dia setiap saat selalu berceloteh macam-macam kepada salah satu dari mereka. Memang bisa dilihat dengan jelas bagaimana ia bertingkah tidak seperti dirinya hari ini bermulai ketika kedua kawan baiknya telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka yaitu di Kota Rome. Dia datang terlalu pagi hanya untuk merapihkan Ruang Pertemuan dengan menyapu dan menata ulang beberapa benda disekitar sana, lalu sesudahnya bergegas kedalam Dapur untuk membuatkan Kopi untuk teman-temannya. Tanpa bantuan siapapun dan tanpa berbicara apapun. Otomatis membuat Personifikasi Negara Jerman dan Jepang di dekat pintu masuk tercekat sehingga tidak bernyali untuk mengintrupsi kegiatan temannya.

Entah apapun yang terjadi pada Seorang Feliciano Vargas kali ini mungkin membuatnya bertekat sesuatu yang tidak diketahui semua orang terdekatnya, bahkan Kakaknya sekalipun. Kondisi fisiknya tidak begitu buruk kalau kita cermat meneliti, namun dibawah kedua matanya ada Lingkaran-lingkaran hitam yang menandakan tadi malam dia kurang tidur. Yang lebih mengejutkan adalah dia hanya angkat bicara ketika di tegur atau di tanyakan pendapat mengenai beberapa hal Penting saja. Yah, seperti kondisi Ekonomi, Politik dan semacamnya. Tidak tahan lagi akan keanehan padanya, Kedua kawannya mulai mengintrogasi Feliciano. Untuk memulai dengan hati-hati agar tidak melukai perasaan Feliciano, Kiku Honda; salah satu temannya dipersilakan dahulu karena dia yang paling santun ucapannya.

"Feliciano-kun, Mengapa kamu berlagak mencurigakan hari ini? Kami semua, Axis, Allies dan yang lain memerhatikan gelagat itu ketika Rapat kau mulai. Kamu juga tampaknya sangat Telaten mempersiapkan semua hal untuk bahan Pertemuan berikutnya, membuat Kopi sebagai tanda terimakasih untuk kedatangan kami… Banyak sekali. Apa kamu yakin tidak ada yang salah, Feliciano-kun?"

Yang ditanya hanya menundukkan kepalanya kebawah, menatapi sepasang sepatu _Boots_ berwarna kecoklatan mengkilap miliknya. Tidak merespon apapun kecuali diam. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menjawab pertanyaan dari Kiku dengan super Hiperaktif seperti biasa, menceritakan semuanya tidak ada yang salah dan hanya baik-baik saja. Mengadukan apa yang baru saja dia alami tadi malam kepada Ludwig Beilschmidt lalu memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu erat sementara menangis meminta tolong seperti biasa.

Namun..

Sayang sekali Pemuda kelahiran Negara Italia yang kini ditanyai itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Perasaannya bercampur aduk; Ketakutan merasuki jantungnya membuat Feliciano terus memikirkan apa yang dia alami pada mimpinya, Kecemasan yang menjadi-jadi serta Rasa bersalah juga bercampur menjadi satu. Rasanya.. rasanya..

_**Sakit… **_

_**Tolong hentikan apapun penyebab rasa ngilu di dadaku ini.. tolong..**_

_**.**_

" **Semua Mimpi-mimpi buruk yang menghantuimu sebentar lagi akan lenyap untuk Selama-lamanya, Jadi Kau tidak perlu cemas lagi.. Hapuslah air matamu, Wahai kawanku; Karena Kami disini dan akan selalu disini bersama mu. **''

**.**

**Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**.**

**Ini hanyalah sebuah Cerita fiktif pendek untuk menunjukkan bagaimana seharusnya Teman-teman sejati bertindak, berbicara dan rasakan terhadap Kecemasan di masa yang mendatang, Kecemasan yang ditakutkan menelan Harapan.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

"**We are Here" ****© Plot based by The Author's imaginations.**

"Li..? Eli...? Feli?" Suara yang beraksen Jerman dari sebelah Ludwig perlahan lahan menarik Feliciano kembali ke kenyataan. meninggalkan gumanan-gumanannya akan betapa sakitnya perasaan Sang protagonist didalam hatinya yang memang rapuh- Tapi, hey, Bukankah semua orang tidak memiliki hati sekuat Baja? Bahkan Superhero-superhero di rumah sang Personifikasi Negeri adidaya yang Dia kenal saja tampak rapuh ketika orang yang mereka sayangi disakiti.

Dan tidak ada respon meyakinkan lagi. Feliciano menyembunyikan kedua tangannya kebawah, menggepalkan jari-jari lentiknya diam-diam untuk mengurangi rasa tidak menentu di hatinya. Dia tahu dengan betul alasan mengapa dia melakukan aktiftas-aktifitas hari ini tanpa candaan walaupun sebagian dari dirinya, tidak menyukai apa yang ia perbuat. Bagaimanapun itu resikonya, Ia akan tanggung. Mengenai mengapa dia begini adalah karena Mimpi buruk—tidak, Mimpi yang terlalu kejam dan buruk yang tadi malam dia alami.

Malam itu, Feliciano bermimpi Kelompok tim _Axis _berkemah disebuah Pulau entah berantah demi mengumpulkan informasi tentang Pulau baru yang mereka akan coba disana. Semuanya tampak bagai mimpi indah. Begitu normal baginya sebelum saat Matahari mulai terbenam, tim _Axis_ yang kala itu kehabisan pasokan Makanan sampai-sampai dipulau itu tidak ada sama sekali Buah maupun Ikan yang tidak beracun binggung bagaimana mencari makanan. Feliciano yang terlalu lapar dan lelah akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur- melupakan Kedua temannya yang ternyata bermaksud menjadikan Feliciano sebagai makanan; Kanibalisme. Karena tidak memiliki apapun lagi juga fakta bahwa : **The weak become the meat**-

- Yang **Lemah **menjadi Daging. Kiku, didalam mimpinya menjelaskan dengan simpel kenapa harus Feliciano lah yang dikorbankan. Itu semua karena Feliciano selalu menyeret siapapun yang dekat padanya kepada kesulitan dan masalah besar, Karena Feliciano lah yang tidak dapat bertarung jika ada pertarungan dan paling yang terjadi berikutnya adalah _Scene_ dimana kedua temannya terpuruk akan kematian dirinya dan menjadi sedikit gila entah mungkin menyesal memakan temannya sendiri. Soal apa yang Feliciano takut dan cemaskan adalah melihat Kiku nanti akan memakai Narkotika pembuat gembira disaat sang pengguna depresi dan Ludwig akan yang bunuh diri dimasa depannya yang ia pastikan suram. Feliciano takut sekali.

Sementara Sang pemuda Italia tersebut mengulang mimpinya, Kedua teman dekatnya akhirnya memulai untuk menjelaskan segalanya.

"Dengar baik-baik, Feli.." Tangan kanan Ludwig terulur menggapai tangan Feliciano dengan lembut, seolah Feliciano adalah benda yang harus diperlakukan halus supaya tidak pecah berkeping-keping.

"Aku dan Kiku mengkhawatirkan keadaaanmu yang jauh berbeda dari dirimu sebenarnya yang kami, Tim _Axis_ , ketahui. Yang kami lihat dihadapan kami sekarang _bukan _Kau. Bukan seorang Feliciano Vargas yang bersemangat kapanpun, dimanapun dan apapun yang terjadi. Bukan seorang Feliciano Vargas yang selalu membuat kekonyolan disaat Rapat dimulai. Bukan Seorang Feliciano Vargas yang jika kami tidak melakukan apapun lalu memeluk kami secara tiba-tiba. Bukan... bukan Kamu yang sebenarnya.. Apapun hal yang terjadi padamu mungkin memang menghancurkan dirimu perlahan tapi pasti, bukan? Feli.. Kami disini, Feli.."

Manik bak permata _Amber_ cerah milik Feliciano membelalak terkejut mendengar perkataan lumayan panjang meluncur tanpa ragu dari mulut seorang Ludwig. Sebelum Feliciano hendak membuka suaranya, Kiku pun ikut membenarkan Adik dari Gilbert Beilschmidt itu dengan kedua ujung bibir ranumnya keatas; tersenyum pada akhir ucapannya.

"Apa yang Ludwig-san tadi katakan sebenarnya memang terdengar masuk akal, Feliciano-kun. Bukankah kau yang berjanji kepadaku dan Ludwig-san kau akan menjaga senyum serta tawa kami berdua? Maukah kau menepatinya lagi?" Kelingking kecil milik personifikasi Negeri Sakura tersebut disodorkan kedepan Feliciano yang menatapnya terdiam.

Mungkin.. Mungkin segala hal tidak akan berjalan selancar apa yang dia harapkan sekarang dan seterusnya, Namun ketika pandangannya jatuh di kelinking Kiku, Feliciano tidak tahan lagi menyimpan rasa kesakitannya didalam hati. Pelupuknya mulai digenangi oleh beberapa air mata jernih menghiasi setiap sudut diselingi dengan getaran tubuhnya, Dia pun menangis. Menangis memeluk kedua Sahabatnya- bukan Teman karib atau dekat lagi. Karena Feliciano tahu "Sahabat" adalah orang-orang yang mengetahui Rasa perihnya.

" Semua Mimpi-mimpi buruk yang menghantuimu sebentar lagi akan lenyap untuk Selama-lamanya, Jadi Kau tidak perlu cemas lagi.. Hapuslah air matamu, Wahai kawanku; Karena Kami disini dan akan selalu disini bersama mu" Hibur Kedua temannya bersamaan mengusap-usap punggung Feliciano membiarkan pemuda itu melepaskan segala penyebab semua yang terjadi pada hari ini.

"…. Apa menurut kalian aku ini hanya sebuah beban sepanjang masa yang tidak dapat membantu apapun masalah yang menimpa kita semua? Apa menurut kalian aku lah Personifikasi terlemah? Cuma sebuah figuran hidup tanpa tujuan yang pada akhirnya akan dibuang?"

Keduanya menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa detik setelah Dia berbicara, "Siapa peduli kau yang terlemah diantara kita disini? Lagipula daripada menjadi Kuat namun harus meninggalkan seorang teman yang didalam kesulitan, Kami lebih memilih untuk terjebak di kesulitan itu bersamamu. Bersama kita akan melakukan apapun seperti apa yang kita janjikan padamu waktu kita melawan _Allies_.. Jadi ….

…. Apa kau baik-baik saja, Feliciano?"

Sang Protagonist tersenyum lebar tanpa paksaan kali ini. membiarkan semua Kecemasan yang tidak perlu mengalir menjauh bagai Aliran air sungai, Menjatuhkan semua ketakutannya runtuh ketanah hingga ia injak agar menghilang serta Rasa bersalah itu, kini musnah tidak bersisa. Ia dapat tersenyum kembali menantikan masa-masa berikutnya dengan gembira karena….

_**Kami akan berdiri menghadapi kekejaman dunia yang terlihat indah ini. Walaupun terkadang kami akan merasakan kegagalan dan ketakutan luar biasa, tapi siapa peduli kalaupun kami suatu saat nanti akan pergi meninggalkan dunia yang dipenuhi rintangan ini bersama, kan? **_

_**Veeh ~ Lagipula aku bersama Sahabat-sahabat sehidup sematiku, Benar begitu kan..**_

… _**Sahabat-sahabatku?**_

**la storia****è stata completata**

**SELESAI JUGA INI FF AAAAA KAMI-SAMA /Bantingmeja **┻━┻～ ヽ(´∇｀ヽ)

**Tau nggak Maya ntuh kemaren lagi browsing-browsing Fanfict HetaOni tapi malah ketemuan sama sebuah Fict berdasarkan Episode Hetalia yang hilang ;;w;; Mau tau apa lebih nge-Feels? ASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM SEDIH LOH /promosi Betewe coba aja googling di Creepy pasta atau browsing Pict-nya di DA episode 23.5 **

**NAH! Sekian dulu ya bacotan dari Author cemen ini, FF Maya yang pertama Maya bikin nanti dilanjutin kok ^^**

**Oh iya yang di-Bold + Italic itu Pikiran sang Protagonist kita dicerita ini, KASIH TEPUK TANGAN DONG /digibeng**

**Gimana jelekkah, burukkah? Tolong curhat di Kotak Review ya ^w^**


End file.
